


Mule

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Seduction, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verone was looking at a dead man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mule

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for Slashfest, round 3. This is a missing scene set during and after the nightclub scene when Verone tortured the dirty cop. I also included three lines of dialog from the movie.

The nightclub was crowded but he had a clear line of sight. They hadn't seen him yet and Carter watched grimly as Monica flirted with O'Connor. She'd tilted her head and touched him just like that back when he'd first noticed her. Doing the same thing here in front of his people was stupid in a way that Monica usually wasn't. That was one of the main reasons she'd lasted this long.

He wasn't ready to get rid of her.

He threw back another gulp of his drink and eyed O'Connor. He had to admit the man was striking. With his bright blue eyes and blond hair, he more than held his own against Monica's darker beauty. No sense of style though. No money, no _power_. O'Connor couldn't begin to offer what Carter could and that told him that Monica wasn't planning on leaving, just considering a little extracurricular activity. More fool her then.

Carter Verone didn't get where he was by letting people steal what was his. He killed to get it and he would kill to keep it. He deliberately tamped down his anger, keeping just enough to be dangerous, not enough to be stupid. He had other business tonight and he couldn't afford to carelessly waste one more or less bought cop that he still needed.

He sent one of the waitresses over to fetch them and almost smiled even through his anger when Monica didn't flinch as she turned to gaze at him soulfully. It took a lot to faze Monica. It was one of the things that excited him most about her.

He stopped O'Connor as he followed Monica into the roped enclosure. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

O'Connor met his stare silently, not answering until Carter leaned forward with lifted brows, demanding an answer. "Yeah, she's gorgeous."

Stronger men than this one had backed down under Carter's gaze. Of course, they knew exactly what Carter could and would do to them. That tended to be incentive, but he'd always prided himself on the ability to dominate men.

Brian O'Connor wasn't backing down and Carter felt a sudden flare of interest in his gut. No wonder Monica was sniffing around him. They were a lot alike -- both beautiful, confident, tough people, competent in their fields and not willing to be intimidated by Carter Verone. He'd had to court Monica, not sure if he'd catch her until she surrendered to him. She hadn't been easy. Even now, she still held his respect and his interest. He sensed that Brian could be the same.

He smiled. "You've got balls, kid. I can appreciate that."

He had to deal with the cop first. The future of his business depended on it. Detective Wentworth was weak and greedy, a pathetic waste of space, but useful in Carter's line of work. He set about breaking the man's unexpected streak of uncooperativeness.

Wentworth was no challenge at all, crumbling almost instantly, but Carter felt O'Connor's eyes on him and that added a certain relish to the proceedings. He was pleasantly hard by the time they were done.

He gave Monica her warning and sent her home. He stood there in the hallway frowning after her. Her sullen reaction told him more than she probably realized. Either he brought Brian into their bed or he was going to have to kill him.

Well, that was the plan already. But maybe there was another option.

Re-entering the private room, Carter was amused to find O'Connor and Pearce still sitting there looking a lot more shaken than they had shown during his little demonstration. Nice to know he hadn't lost his touch.

"You," he said, meeting Pearce's sullen gaze. "Wait outside."

Pearce looked to O'Connor, who nodded, before getting up and ambling insolently past him. "I'll be right outside you need me, Brian."

Carter shut the door and locked it just in case. When he turned around, O'Connor was standing, projecting a casual confidence that failed to hide the defensive stance.

Carter moved forward until he was just inside the other man's personal space. O'Connor twitched, obviously just stopping himself from taking a step back.

"What?" he asked, impatiently.

"A man in my position has a lot of enemies. Any sign of weakness on my part and they start thinking they can move in on my territory. If someone steals something of mine, they pay the price. Don't make me do something we'll both regret."

O'Connor didn't look convinced, so Carter added, "Don't make me hurt Monica."

The shock and dismay in those blue eyes was perfect. "You wouldn't--"

"I wouldn't have a choice. This isn't a game, kid."

"I'll stay away from Monica. You don't hurt her."

"Fair enough," Carter said, accepting victory graciously. O'Connor was agitated, biting his lip and breathing hard. It was a good look for him and now Carter found himself speculating on how O'Connor'd look all rumpled and desperate in his bed. His cock twitched and that decided him.

"I've got a business proposition for you."

That only made O'Connor look more wary. "I'm listening."

"Your partner said you were hungry. What were you planning to do with the money?"

O'Connor chewed his lips some more and then said, "Rome and me are going into business together. Buy a garage and specialize in street racers."

That figured. Permanent grease stains. No use offering to keep him in Armani suits then. "I'll buy you a garage with all the best equipment and a good location."

"Why? What would I have to do?"

Carter took a step closer, not quite touching but close enough that he felt the heat of O'Connor's -- no, Brian's -- body along his. Resting his hands on the other man's hips, Carter pressed his erection lightly against Brian's crotch.

Brian's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me." But he didn't step back. "What about Monica?"

Carter smiled, eyes glued to Brian's mouth as he licked his lips nervously. "What better way to keep her out of trouble than to give her what she wants? Besides, I'm beginning to appreciate her taste."

"You're talking all three of us," Brian clarified. "At the same time?"

"Sounds good, don't you think?" Carter could tell he liked the idea, because Brian's cock was slowly hardening under his own. Staring into Brian's dilated eyes only two inches away, he rocked his hips and smiled as Brian inhaled sharply.

"I'm glad you agree," Carter murmured and kissed him. Brian's lips were stiff under his for only a moment before they parted to let Carter's tongue in. Ignoring the half-hearted response to his kiss in favor of Brian's grinding against him, Carter took his time deepening the kiss until Brian groaned and grabbed his ass. Then things started heating up nicely.

Until Brian pulled away from the kiss and shoved Carter backwards. "I can't," he panted. "Sorry. But I can't do this."

Carter was having a little problem breathing himself. Stifling his annoyance at the interruption, he pointed out, "Obviously, you can. So what's the problem?"

Brian gave him a dirty look. "I don't like your line of work."

"You already work for me, Brian."

"No," Brian shook his head. "That's one job to make the big score so Rome and I can start our business. There aren't many ways to make that kind of money, but no way am I getting involved in the drug trade."

Carter stared at him coldly and said, "I'm not putting you on some street corner to sell them. You won't have anything to do with it."

"Yeah right," Brian said angrily. "And you get in trouble, I'm just going to stand on the sidelines and let you go down. Because that's the kind of guy I am. Jesus, I don't want to even take a chance on falling for you."

Falling? Carter blinked in surprise. He watched Brian running hands through his hair and muttering in agitation and -- just for a moment -- was tempted by the idea of someone loyal to him personally and not just for the money. Then he laughed silently at himself. He'd left that kind of nonsense behind a long time ago.

Still... "If that's how you feel, then you're a moron to take this job. Take your friend and walk away now. I'll hire the two guys you beat out for the job." That was as far as he was willing to go and Brian could take it or leave it.

But he already knew it was no good. Brian lifted his chin stubbornly and said, "Don't worry. Rome and I can handle your delivery."

Carter just nodded heavily and turned to leave.

"Verone."

Carter stopped but didn't turn around.

"I am flattered. You _and_ Monica... I feel like an idiot turning that down. I hope you understand I just can't."

Carter unlocked the door and opened it. Pearce was standing right outside and slipped past him with a sneer. Carter ignored him and turned to meet Brian's -- O'Connor's -- smiling, regretful blue eyes one last time. He was looking at a dead man.

Forget him. Everybody made choices and found out the consequences down the line. Choosing to be a mule -- no matter how large the offer -- was a sucker's game. Verone quickened his pace as he walked through his nightclub. He had a warm, living woman waiting for him in his bed.


End file.
